


Chapter 3: Gnawing Hunger: Old Friend, New Enemy

by KeeganFreegan



Series: The Colt and Coin: A Destiny FanFiction [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan
Summary: After meeting an old friend once again, Kamiks, Sheila, and Solo find out whose been pulling the strings since the demise of the great hive god Crota, The Son of Oryx.
Series: The Colt and Coin: A Destiny FanFiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123934





	Chapter 3: Gnawing Hunger: Old Friend, New Enemy

Sinak just finished analyzing the runes on one of the broken hive tablets in the back of the room. “Xinu A’rach, The King of Forlorn...is what they call him.” Kamiks stands behind Sinak in curiosity and gives a skeptical look,”That seems way too much like a Cabal name. A’rach...Hm that doesn’t sit right with me.” Solo looks to Kamiks then Sinak, “Sinak see if there’s anything in regards to Cabal in there.” Sinak rotates his back plate and a hologram appears in front of them,”This is Xinu A’rach, past Cabal warlord turned Hive god.” Kamiks studies the hologram and looks at Solo. “Any thoughts?” She looked back at him then at the hologram,”A corruption ritual of sorts, one I haven’t seen. It’s not like the one that took my eyes.” Sheila came out from the back of the room with a couple archival books in her arms,”Wait Solo, your eyes are missing? Since when?” She sighed and took off her helmet, revealing a blindfold over her eyes,”Since Sardon struck me with his sword….I’ve been able to see things, hear things.”

Kamiks sighs and looks at Sheila,”I was...there when it happened. We were young lights, on our first Vanguard mission...And that’s when Sardon struck her.” Solo stands up and the blindfold lights up in a 3-eyed formation. Sheila looks at her in awe and mutters,”L-Like Eris…” Solo nods and looks to the two of them. “I wish no soul with this curse that’s been put upon me. I would take 1000 curses before being placed with this horrendous burden.” Solo places her helmet back on and sighs,”But that’s why I mostly keep my helmet on, being an Exo with a spare eye does partly interfere with...some..functions.” A voice was heard from the back of the room and the group looked back,”You didn’t even get half of it…” A guardian covered in baron-like robes and a Skull of Dire Ahamkara on his helm approached the group with a hive-like auto rifle in his palms. The group pulled their firearms and all aimed them at the Guardian and Kamiks spoke,”Solo who is this..?” The Guardian chuckled and lowered his weapon,”Oh she hasn’t told you?” He sighed and a purple nova cloud appeared in his hand,”I’m the one you left in that pit Solo…”

The group kept their aim steady as Solo spoke and she raised her voice,”Kreid Malphur....I didn’t leave you in that pit! It was either I ran or The Tower wouldn’t have known about Crota’s plan!” The warlock known as Kreid Malphur was a part of the Malphur bloodline along with his Great Grandfather Shin Malphur, the killer of Dredgen Yor. Kreid was born in the height of his ancestors glory, and when he was resurrected swore an oath to find the man in which his Great Grandfather killed. His search came with nothing till Crota made his return, he thought this would be his lucky break to find him or at least what was left. He started his search in the location where it ended, the lair of Sardon, the Fist of Crota. Kreid’s fascination with the Dredgen didn’t end with the man but his association with the hive themselves. He wished to study them and maybe forge his own version of the weapon the evil murderer once held. “So you do remember that mission...If that warlock wasn’t there to save you..You wouldn’t be where you stand...It’s a damn shame that you two went running to Osiris after my supposed demise.” Kamiks jumped in and moved forward in front of the group,”Don’t you dare put your reckless abandon on us, you were the one who wanted to study the ruins for Eris!” Kreid sighed and a snicker could be heard under his breath,”Do you not understand? I’m not here to scald you..I’m here to thank you..” Two dark colored knights enter the room behind him and kneel,”Thanks to you, I now have control of the entire hellmouth!”

Sheila chuckled and lowered her weapon,”How did some warlock take control of an entire army? This sounds ridiculous.” Kreid snapped his fingers and the two knights rose and he walked to the middle of the room in front of the group with the knights close behind him. He cleared his throat and raised his voice,”Knights! Subdue!” The knights roared as they slammed the swords in the direction of the group and traps appeared beneath their feet. “One more step and you’ll be in a world of hurt.” They froze in place and Solo looked to one of the knights and then Kreid,”You make me sick! Working with the thing we were set out to destroy! You’re as blind as Yor was!” Kreid growled and one of the knights walked over to Solo. “Shut her up!” The knight picked up Solo by the torso and threw her across the room, a large smash was heard as she hit a couple of vases filled with an unknown black fluid. She moaned in pain and the knight pinned her to the ground. “Not another word out of you,” the knight snarled at her and they both looked to Kreid. “Now where was I, oh right! Putting an end to your little expedition in my archival monument.” Kamiks looked around the room and noticed the door opened behind him, Sinak floated above Kreid and Kamiks looked up,”Sinak! Transmat codes 11-21-14!” Kreid looked up and shouted,”Knight kill that ghost!” The knight took a swing at the ghost and missed, the moment afterwards the three faded from the chamber. “Son of a bitch!”

“My only chance I had and I lost it!” The knight from the corner approached his angered leader and kneeled,”Sire, do you wish for me to send a moon-wide search. These pests can’t run forever.” Kreid turned to the knight and looked down to him,”Stand up...Now..” The knight stood and readied his sword, his stance more abrasive than before. “Do you know what happens when you fail me…?” The knight gave no response and a void aura appeared around Kreid’s hand. “I'm a pretty easy guy but, when something gets in the way of my goal..” He sticks his fist in the middle of the knights chest and the knight roared in agony. “Something...Happens…” He stuck his fist deeper until the knight fully disintegrated from his armor and it all dropped to the floor. “They are removed...From the equation.” He turned around and looked at the knight,”C’mon we’re done here.” The knight rose and he followed his leader out of the chamber. The hellmouth began to echo with thrall and ogre roars as the screams of it clouded the air of anyone who entered. This was Kreid’s doing, he ruled by fear and commanded with strength. Post collapse of Crota’s throne world, he took a realm full of Hive and gave them purpose.

What happened on the night of his supposed demise is forgotten in memory besides the two very members who were a part of it. Kamiks-4 and Solo-11 were those guardians, and they barely recollect the terror Sardon brought them that dreaded mission. While they were escaping, Kreid was trapped by the very Fist they were supposed to kill. Sardon took him by the throat and he stared into the soul of the weakened warlock. “Weak...A guardian without confidence is one without purpose…”Kreid bashed his hand and pleaded for him to stop before sardon threw him to the ground and readied his blade. Right as he was about to swing a loud echo was heard in the echoes of Sardons pit. “Sardon..!” It was that of Crota’s voice, a vision appeared before Sardon and Kreid. It was Crota, the Son of Oryx. He appeared before the two and kneeled to Kreid,”Kreid Malphur, Grandson to Shin. The killer of my last harbinger of death, I present with an offer.” A reflection of Thorn, the weapon wielded by Dredgen Yor appeared in the hands of Crota. “Be my next champion and carry on the legacy Yor left behind.” Kreid got a smirk on his face and nodded, a feeling rushed over him. That of power and triumph, that his dream of becoming the man who his Grandfather killed was finally coming true. ”The pleasure is all mine.” He grabbed the weapon and it faded from his grip and Crota stood. “Fantastic…” Crota snarled and faded as a puddle of black fluid appeared under Kreid and he began to sink. “W-wait this wasn’t the deal! Crota, Sardon! Help!” Kreid was moving rapidly and was now at waist height. Sardon stood above him,”Let his will...Set you free..” Just after Sardon spoke, Kreid was nowhere to be found. Sunken, confused, and in Crota’s echoing abyss.


End file.
